Weird Leather Obscene Dreams - Phan
by wallflower0kay
Summary: All is normal, at first. Things twist, get weird, and painful. ( Warning, Very obscene and maybe gross).


Hangover. A feeling of your brain being set on fire. Spreading and dancing through your head gleefully as you drop your head next to the toilet bowl waiting to vomit. Not the most pleasant of things, to put it one way.

A few hours later, Phil was almost as ripe as rain. Smile on his face, the bags under his eyes starting to disappear. The blue sea crashing in his eyes was vibrant and enduring. Happy and calm, perfect for Sunday's.

As Phil relaxed and absorbed the smooth vibes of a Sunday afternoon, he realized he had not seen Dan all day. That sudden shock triggered Phil to go upstairs to see if San might of still been asleep.

Bed was empty, and perfectly made. Pointless suspicion grew in Phil's thoughts. Pointless, that is, until he opened the door to the spare room.

Laid down, unconscious on the white woven carpet, dressed in nothing but a chokingly tight leather scarf around his neck.

"Dan? What the F- Dan? Dan can you hear me?! Dan?! Dan!" Phil was now panicking in his confusion, surprise and fear. Phil's heart jolted. Dan calmly lifted his eyelids.

"Hello, Phil."

"DAN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HAVE YOU GOT A CONCUSSION OR HAVE YOU GONE MAD OR WHAT?! WHAT 'S GOING ON?!"

"Wow, Phil. You must be _really _worried. To swear like that. Oh, cute, innocent, Phil. He _never_ swears. He just sits there, on camera_, _and be so fricking adorable. Awhh. _That's Phil._"

"Dan, what are you doing? What is this? Why are you naked? Why are you being weird."

"Oh, Why am I being weird you say? Because this, my dear friend, is a fanfiction. And we are merely images floating around in someone's head. Commanded to be weird. To be wild, crazy, insane, disgusting. Do anything the author wants us to.

"So this, Phil, is a commandment. You cant run away from something that's written and meant to be."

"Watch me!"

Phil ran out room. He ran downstairs, to the hallway then the door. He opened the door to a terrible sight - nothing. Emptiness. Numbers. Words. A place where imagination sparks from a alternate reality.

"What!?"

"He ran out the door. and then he came back." Dan said. Now sitting on a chair.

"How did you-"

"Oh, get you back here? Oh, I didn't. You were meant to do that. Programmed even. Like I said, you are controlled. This isn't our choice, and everything you do was meant to be.

"Anyway, to the show!"

Phil was to scared and overwhelmed to ask, he just went with it.

With a click of Dan's finger's, everything was furnished as leather. The scenery had moulded into something different. Dan had a leather whip forming in his hand. No clothes on either of the boy's backs.

"I'm not going to speak. You don't speak in a game like this. Just step through this dance with me. It's not like you have a choice." Dan spoke softly.

Phil's mouth was zipped from that moment in time. Suddenly, he felt ok.

Dan sat down and opened the bottle of Durex Bubble gum Flavoured lubricant, and chucked it over himself. He then lent towards Phil, who was accidentally hard at the sight of this. A lash of the whip left a sore, red mark on Phil's face. The rush of blood in several different areas made Phil wheezy. He went and sat down next to Dan. Dan took this as opportunity to cheer Phil up, make him happy. Dan got up and stood opposite Phil. Never saying a thing. He sad down on Phil and wrapped his legs round Phil to face him. Dan relaxed his strong, masculine jaw, and crashed into Phil, carefully. Dan's pearly white teeth starched and teased Phil's chapped, red bottom lip. Phil opened up his sweaty hands and moved them to Dan's back, drawing the two closer. Two pulsing lips touching and sucking each other to release an expanding pleasure. Dan's hand naturally travelled down Phil lean torso, to his hard penis. Phil smirked. Maybe having no control over the situation was a good idea, he thought. These silent movements between the two grew more and more sexual. Phil patterned a trail of perfectly painful hickies all the way down to Dan's slim pelvic bones. Dan smiled, arousal leaking through his smile.

Dan carefully took himself off the naked boy's lap. He bent down to the floor, went on his bony knees, he slowly and sexily licked his lips. Every spec of moisture painted on Dan's juicy, roughed up lips made Phil enduringly horny. Dan's eyes shot Phil's for a brief moment, a look of naughtiness and sex churning through Dan's eyes.

Sharing a smile, Dan grabbed Phil's thighs and rubbed his hands up and down them, trying to get over any awkwardness that may be present.

Biting his lips one more time, Dan opened his mouth and put his lips on the end of Phil's hard, long penis. He pressed his mouth deeper into Phil's pulsing member. He could smell the spray of lubricant and sweat drifting in the air, smell all the leather furniture. The slimy but pleasing feel of Phil's cock in Dan's mouth made the moment bliss. The thrust of Dan's head as he went faster, the sexual friction rubbing against Dan's mouth with great pleasure. Phil massaged Dan's head as he did so, tousled through Dan's chocolate brown hair. Phil's breaths were deep and frantic, this pleasure had dissolved him to a rainbow of orgasmic grunts and noises of sexual pleasure. Now arousal was leaking through Phil's cock*. Dan immediately swallowed, tiny spills of cum leaking through the corners of Dan's mouth. Dan slowly leant back and stood up. Silently he walked towards the old, frayed leather sofa opposite Phil. Dan picked up a torn edge to the sofa, he ripped with a strong pull until he had a massive sheet of leather to play with.

At this point, Phil was standing up, confused. Dan slammed the massive sheet of leather across Phil's back as Phil bent down. The leather was very rough, sure to cause friction burn is someone were to rub against it. Which was exactly what Dan had in mind.

Dan placed himself behind Phil, his penis hard and aching, waiting for pleasure. He stretched his back in preparation, and to warn Phil of what was coming next.

Dan clawed his hand on Phil's bony and defined shoulder as he tried to penetrate Phil's anus with the sheet of leather in between them. An Orchestra of groans filled the room, some of pleasure some of immense pain.

Phil screamed. Every rough particle of the leather rubbed against Phil's anus, becoming sore. If felt like every little spec of the leather scratched and latched into Phil as Dan pressed into him with the leather in between. Dan was in immense pain as well, but for some reason he seemed to enjoy the agonising sting of erotic pain. Phil tried to enjoy this but the pain was indescribable. Yet again, Phil thought, never have I been so turned on in my life. Dan thrusted in one more time, groans and screams, winces and flinches, deep, frantic breathes, and cum. Phil's anus was now red raw, pulsing and bleeding slightly. Dan stood up, limping, and chucked the leather sheet away. He then stood right in front of Phil, his eyes filled up with water. He took Phil's head by the jaw, and quickly, fiercely kissed Phil.

The kiss was like a hit of a hammer, sudden and quick, yet hard and strong. Phil half-smiled. The pain was still floating around his skin and he wasn't sure if he was pissed off at Dan or not. However, Phil felt stupid complaining, if anyone endured the most pain, it was Dan. He was the one that pushed and pushed to make Phil feel the way he is now. Phil felt weak but still horny, a strange and dangerous concoction. The toys, despite all this, were still gasps for air. All the pain, entertainment and pleasure had left them gasping for more of each other.  
Phil sat down, wincing as he did so. He patted the seat next to him, to offer Dan to sit by him. When Dan did, Phil turned to face him and smiled. Half of it out of feeling sorry for the luxurious pain they had both endured. Phil opened the clammy palms of his hands. Dan smiled. Phil gently caressed Dan's aching penis. Massaging and wanking, it was definitely helping. Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed and moaned. Phil's hands were magic, Dan thought. Closing eyelids, drifting away. Further and further away.

Asleep. Awake. A dream. Phil thought. That was definitely just a dream. He thought as he put his head back to the pillow.

* * *

*I'm so sorry to put something that bad in but I couldn't help myself I lol

Note: please, I know this might be fucked up to you but I'm a weird perverted kid that has nothing to do. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed reading this, have a nice day.


End file.
